the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS2 Post 1816
NeS2 Post 1816 opens with Britt and Kaptin Kwanza traipsing through the Sahara Desert until they discover an ominous Obelisk. Once inside the air is freezing, compared to the heat of the desert, and they come across Askia, the NeSferatu. He guides them to his mysterious master, the first of the NeSferatu. He then reveals himself to be Count Desmond, much to the surprise even of Askia who had turned The Commander himself. Desmond had, however, gone back in time in NeS2 Post ?? and set up Askia to make his own transformation. Una X, a clone of Aetas X, arrives with the Cult of X druids to save the day. During their escape the Flying Spaghetti Monster also saves them from Askia and Niall Gilroy. Gilroy falls, presumably to his doom. Una X uses her powers to destroy Askia. After Desmond escapes, Britt is about to enter BrittSleep but Una X tries to stop it. By containing him, they almost break his mind so The Negotiator tells him to drift upwards and away. He, and Kwanza, end up in the 22nd Dimension called the Admin Realm. There Nana explains the various Realms and their dimensional designations but expects them to fill in a mountain of paperwork before they'll be able to get back to the 6th Dimension - the Story Realm. In the present day, the NeS Heroes are walking to Italy through London until Rachel Pi suggests that they use the flying dragon, Long Xiang, to take them there. The Last True Evil is annoyed that Losien Simon has no time for him and, while trailing at the rear of the group, Quo Anima, the Potential of Amal, pressures TLTE into being selfish and removing Losien as Main Character so that she would depend on him again. In France, Midas decides the way for Nyneve to conquer the country is through tv and they head for a tv station. There they film a speech for tv to the whole of France, hoping the people would accept her as the new Emperor of France. Post Britt the Legend - Chapter Twenty-Five Britt: The Legend - Chapter Twenty-five [[Britt|'Britt']]:' "Okay, okay, you win Kaptin. The desert is too much of an adventure for me. Let's go back, okay?" ''Kaptin Kwanza turned around and looked back the way they had come, spying their footprints in the deep sand. He then looked left, right and back to the way they were headed. '''Kaptin Kwanza: "Might take longer going back now." Britt: "Seriously?" Kaptin Kwanza: "Probably. Maybe. How the heck should I know? It's not like I often come to the Sahara Desert for leisurely walks, is it? Besides, you're giving up too soon. I'm sure we'll come across something adventurous soon enough." Britt: "You mean burning in a desert isn't adventurous enough for you?" Britt held out his hand and poured iced tea into the glass he held in his other hand. He gulped down the cold liquid. Britt: "Um... I think there was something in my tea... I'm seeing things." Kaptin Kwanza: "It's your own magical tea. Did you poison yourself?" Britt: "Maybe... I guess it's a mirage. I think I see... a tower..." Kaptin Kwanza squinted out into the desert. As if by magic a black obelisk materialised into existence. Kaptin Kwanza: "Told you something exciting would happen." Britt: "You actually want to go into that thing? Could be... monsters or something." Kaptin Kwanza: "Maybe. But there will be shade from the sun." Britt: "What the Hell are we waiting for!? Adventure!" The two men ran towards the obelisk, Britt in his thin, sweat-soaked shirt and Kaptin Kwanza still in complete pirate gear. Britt, without stopping to think, dove through the crack at the base of the ominous obelisk and was instantly struck by a wall of cold. He slapped is arms around himself. Britt: "Whoa! I'm gonna catch frostbite!" They walked further into the underground temple, finding it to be a cavernous place with stone bridges connecting to more stone bridges. Kaptin Kwanza: "I wonder what this place is for..." Something appeared behind them and whispered chillingly down their spines. Askia: "Death."------------ In London, the Heroes have managed to walk down several streets on their long march towards Italy. Evil G: "Maybe, just maybe, we should go to the docks to get a boat." Rachel Pi: "Or maybe Long Xiang can just carry us there. You know that hulking dragon that walking behind us?" A few people cast a glance over their shoulders to see Long Xiang stomping along behind them, an unusual sight for something that was usually soaring through the skies rather than wandering around on his stumpy little legs. Most of the group were gathered together at the fore, gaggling around Losien Simon - their intrepid leader. But straggling somewhere at the rear is The Last True Evil, who glares at the back of Losien's head as she walks. Ignoring him. There had been no welcome back to the team after being kidnapped by Losien's mother, Polly Simon. Losien had offered no warm embrace, no passionate kiss, no kind words of affection. Not even a peck on the cheek. Instead Losien was all business. TLTE looks down at the pavement underfoot and scowls at it. He scowls at the pavement because he can't scowl at Losien, no matter how betrayed he feels. Voice: "It's not right, is it?" TLTE: "Potential..." Quo Anima: "Indeed." TLTE: "If you are being here for trouble, I am glad to serve it to you. You be understanding this?" Quo Anima: "Why would I want to cause trouble? I'm just here to help my unPotential to become... improved." TLTE: "Like you? This would not be to Amal's benefit, I be thinking." Quo Anima: "I didn't say that." Quo Anima stares up at TLTE with wild, but blank eyes. TLTE: "Your riddling annoys me." Quo Anima: "No riddles then. Amal can be more than he is but he needs support from you to become more." From TLTE's right a second Quo Anima walks towards them. This Quo Anima appears to be much more confident, his eyes determined and even cocky. Quo Anima #2: "Seems our goals are aligned, TLTE. Wouldn't you like to see Amal grow stronger?" TLTE: "I do not need you to tell me this. I encourage Amal well enough. He is like son to me." Quo Anima #2: "Maybe you should be doing more?" A third Quo Anima appears, sitting on a bench as TLTE nears it. This Quo Anima is looking straight at TLTE with wide, happy eyes and a broad grin on his face. Quo Anima #3: "What is Amal was the Main Character, TLTE? Don't you think that would great for him?" TLTE: "I believe this will happen anyway. He needs no help from me for this." Quo Anima #3: "But maybe he does?" TLTE passes by the third Quo Anima and he disappears, leaving TLTE with the first and second iterations. Quo Anima #2: "Seems to me that Losien enjoys being Main Character. I don't think she'll just give it up." Quo Anima: "Once upon a time Losien was afraid of her role and didn't understand why she had been chosen. She needed you then. Now..." Quo Anima #2: "Now she has them. Her team." Quo Anima: "What if she had no team? What if she was not the Main Character? What would she be like then?" Quo Anima #2: "No one would look to her for guidance. No one would rely on her. No one would need her. But you would be there to want her and she would want and need you." TLTE: "It... is her choice... why would I try to change this?" The fourth Quo Anima walks in front of TLTE, forcing them to stop. The fourth Quo Anima appears racked with a kind of sadness, depression lurking behind his eyes. Quo Anima #4: "Save yourself TLTE. You need her with you. You know it. I know it. Help Amal, he will respect you more than ever. Relieve Losien of her burden and she will love you forever. Do this and you will be the man you wish to be, not the man you were destined to be." All at once Quo Anima is gone and TLTE stalks behind the group. He catches Amal's eye. The young man smiles and gives his Uncle TLTE a nod. ---------- Britt: The Legend - Continued. Britt: "Where are you taking us, Askia?" Askia: "So you have seen me before, human? You have witnessed Death stalk the land?" Britt: "I have. I saw you take The Commander." Askia: "Which commander?" Britt: "He's called Count Desmond now." Askia: "Ah, him. A powerful and strong Roman warrior. An excellent protégé." He led the down a series of stairs, which Britt felt he'd fall off of any minute. Kaptin Kwanza seemed to be in a state of constant thrill and wordlessly said "thank you" to Britt. They came to a long room and at the far end of that room was a hooded figure sat in what appeared to be a throne. A throne of skulls. Britt: "A friend of yours?" Askia: "My maker." Britt: "So Death has a creator? Death has a Master?" Askia: "We are ancient NeSferatu, human. What we are defies your comprehension. Even you, as old as you are with your immortality, are not as old as me. And I am but a child compared to my Master. He is the first of us." Britt: "I guess I thought you were the first, Askia." Kaptin Kwanza: "So we're here to meet your boss?" Askia: "Yes. Come." Askia walked silently down the room, while the footsteps of Britt and Kaptin Kwanza resounded through the stone room loudly. On the walls were paintings, in all manner of styles, of people that Britt guessed were other NeSferatu. Askia: "Master. I have found unannounced guests." Master NeSferatu: "Indeed. Yet I knew it had to happen eventually. Britt the Barista." Britt: "Britt the Barista is it now? You know I make tea, not coffee?" Master NeSferatu: "Let's not quibble." As the man stood, his hood slipped even lower over his face. Only the white chin of the man could be seen from beneath the darkness. Yet Britt had the distinct impression the man was smiling wickedly at him. Master NeSferatu: "I have had millennia to muse over the workings of this universe. I have seen many of my children grow old and then die at human hands. A stake through the heart. A head severed. And I reached the conclusion that humans are beasts. Humans treat cows as nothing more than food. Then we should consider humans in such a way also. Then the world would be a more secure place for my kind. But I cannot populate the world fast enough with my own children before your kind will kill them." Britt: "Really don't see how I can help you there. Oh well. Thanks for the chat. Catch you next time!" Britt turned to leave but was stopped by Askia. He sighed. Master NeSferatu: "I need a massive portion of the population of Earth to become NeSferatu all at once. We would no longer be overwhelmed by humanity's sheer numbers. If I drink from you, I would gain your powers at least for a short time. But that's all I need. Just one burst of your tea in a colossal raincloud that spreads across the world. Infuse that tea with my essence. Then watch as thousands of NeSferatu are born and we enslave humanity." Britt: "Fun times... why do I always get caught up in crazy NeSferatu schemes?" Master NeSferatu: "Narrative, Boy." Britt: "How do you know this wacky plan will even work? I don't think NeSferatu can get powers from drinking someone's blood." Master NeSferatu: "Not all can, no. But I can. You know I can." Britt: "I do?" The mysterious NeSferatu held his hands to his hood. He paused for dramatic effect. Then tugged back the hood and revealed his face. Count Desmond: "I absorbed the power of the time-walker and travelled back to the beginning of time. Then waited. And waited." Askia: "Is... is it possible?" Britt: "You didn't know?" Askia: "How could this be? I... turned you!" Count Desmond: "Askia. My most loyal servant. Loyal... but stupid. I just told you, I went back in time. All the way back." Britt: "Where's Chronos to arrest you? Surely creating the guy who would create you is breaking time laws?" Count Desmond: "Actually, not creating Askia would break time laws. Because then I would never have been created and so I would never go back in time..." Britt: "Brain... broken." Kaptin Kwanza: "Old grudges, powerful villains and a plot to destroy the world as we know it. This is a brilliant adventure you brought me on, friend! Now, when do we begin our swash-bucklin' escape?" Britt: "We can't fight them, Kaptin." Kaptin Kwanza: "Thought you evaded this bloke before?" Britt: "Fluke. Always a fluke. I've never actually beat the NeSferatu. I've never defeated them." Kaptin Kwanza: "Seems to me like you don't have to beat them. We just 'ave to leg it. He needs you. We run. We win." Britt: "Good point... but how to escape?" Count Desmond: "You know we're still here, right? We can hear you." Askia: "This is your goal, Master? This... fool?" Count Desmond: "Don't underestimate the Main Character of a story, child." Britt: "Yeah... don't underestimate the Main Character of a Story. Something always comes up, right Kaptin?" Kaptin Kwanza: "Aye. Sounds about right!" Count Desmond's eyes narrowed. Count Desmond: "What are you up to, Boy?" Britt: "I am up to nothing, Commander. They, however..." Askia and Count Desmond turned around to see a small army of wizards from Doughnutelf surrounding the throne. At the front of the group was a woman wearing white robes. Woman: "Cult of X - defend our Saviour!" The four men in the room glance at each other. Woman: "Obviously I mean Britt." Four Men: "Oooh!" Woman: "I am Una X! Britt, escape!" Kaptin Kwanza: "Don't need to tell me twice. C'mon, friend! Let's scarper!"---------- In France. Orochi: "WRAAAAAA!!!" Nyneve: "Where is it?" Tony: "There's just a daft column left. Looks like the original BastilleBastille article, Wikipedia. was destroyed after all." Orochi: "God damn! How can you conquer France if there's no Bastille's to storm!?" Midas: "Hold on. Let's think about this. This is the modern era. How else do you get people to follow you?" Young: "...Release bad pop music?" Midas: "Almost! TV!" Orochi: "To the TV tower!" Tony: "Doesn't have the same ring to it, does it?" Orochi: "No..." :(---------- Britt: The Legend - Continued. Britt: "I feel bad about leaving Aetas X back there." Kaptin Kwanza: "Thought she said 'er name was Una X?" Britt: "I thought she said that too. Weird." The two of them hurried up a staircase, careful not to fall down into the dark chasm below where the BalrogBalrog article, Wikipedia.'' probably lurked. As they reached the top of the stairs and finally the passageway that led back into the desert they skidded to a halt. In the doorway were a few new figures.'' Niall Gilroy: "Well, well, well! If it ain't me auld pal, Britt! Fancy runnin' into you in a place like this!" Kaptin Kwanza: "How many friends do you have?" Britt: "This one's really not a friend. Leg it!" The two of them about faced and started back down the stairs. However behind them appeared Askia. He put one foot on the lowest step. Above Niall Gilroy put his foot on the top step. Britt and Kaptin Kwanza stood back-to-back at the centre of the staircase. Kaptin Kwanza: "Any last minute tricks up your sleeve, friend?" Britt: "I might be able to use my tea powers to stop one or two of them..." Kaptin Kwanza drew his sabre in true piratey-fashion. Britt unleashed his tea powers against those at the top of the stairs, striking one of them and knocking that NeSferatu flying into the air like a rag-doll. His body tumbled and fell down into the chasm below. However Niall Gilroy was already down the stairs and his hands stretched out for Britt's throat. Behind Britt, Askia's grip was upon Kaptin Kwanza's sword-arm, holding the blade at bay while the NeSferatu leaned closer and closer to tear the man's throat open. The end might have happened there and then. If not for the Flying Spaghetti Monster! Fanfare tooted through the cavern as the Flying Spaghetti Monster whizzed in through the door and crashed into the whole group - sending people and spaghetti in every direction. Britt felt himself fall through the air. He reached out in desperation to grab the ledge of the suspended staircase but missed. Suddenly he felt himself jerk to a stop, dangling over the chasm of doom. Below he saw Niall Gilroy falling and falling into that doom, along with his fellow NeSferatu, screaming curses up at him. Around Britt's waist was a vine and up above, one of the druids of Doughnutelf that had joined the Cult of X. Britt was pulled up to safety. When he reached the top he received a friendly slap on the back from a wizard and a hug from the woman he thought was Aetas X. Britt: "Thanks guys. You showed up just in time. Twice! What're you doing here?" Una X: "Saving you, of course." Kaptin Kwanza: "What happened to Death incarnate?" Askia: "It's far from over yet." Askia had hold of the Flying Spaghetti Monster, his hand plunged deep into the mass of spaghetti. Britt cringed. Britt: "That's just gross. Can't believe you stuck your hand in there." Askia: "Silence! First I kill this... thing-" The Flying Spaghetti Monster squirmed. Askia: "-And then I cut the throats of every wizard here and toss their bodies into that chasm. Then I'll skin the African alive and eat the muscle underneath. Then, and only then, will I drag you, Britt, kicking and screaming to my Master." Una X: "Britticus?" Britt: "Yes?" Una X: "Pour the tea." Una X unleashed a sudden and unexpected ray of light that battered Askia like a lead weight and held a strange doughnuty-fragrance. Britt followed her lead and added a wave of scalding tea to the beam of energy. The Flying Spaghetti Monster managed to wriggle free during Askia's torment and added his own pasta sauce to the doughnut-tea mix. Kaptin Kwanza, not wanting to be left out, charged down the stairs and, finally, plunged his sword through that beam of light and into Askia. The hole was enveloped by the three powers. Askia: "MASSSSSSTE--!!!!!" Askia exploded in a violent shower of doughnut-scented light, tea-flavoured liquid and pasta. Everyone cheered in victory. Britt: "Now for the Count."---------- Nyneve: "People of France! I am now your new ruler! I have lived for centuries and have seen all of your wars, your disorder and the chaos of this world. I tell you now, the future is dark. Darker than any of the history I have seen. Now is the time that you need me. You will follow me and I will lead you to safety. Because I am just that awesome..." Nyneve casts a doubtful eye towards Orochi who had written the speech for her. Orochi gives Nyneve two thumbs up. Nyneve: "The golden couch is just a small display of the power at my command. And there is more where that came from. I can and will stop the impending doom of our planet and I will do that with your help. People of France." Director: "Aaaand cut to commercials!" Nyneve: "That... was terrible. Nobody's ever going to accept me as ruler with a daft speech like that. I don't even think I want to rule the humans! I want to drink their blood!" The Director, and other crewmen, beat a quick retreat. Midas: "It might start slowly, but eventually they will follow you. When that darkness arrives, they will flock to you like sheep. They will believe you have the answers." Nyneve: "I don't." Midas: "Together, we will." Young: "Mother says... it is already here." Midas: "Then, sooner than you think you will be Emperor of France, Nyneve. You and your NeSferatu will control the humans of this country. And I'm sure many will be willing to give you what you need." This makes Nyneve smile. Tony: "You know how much of my lottery winnings I had to spend on this stupid TV show?" Nyneve: "Our winnings, Tony. Our winnings." ---------- Britt: The Legend - Continued. Britt: "In my Story, Count, the bad guys are never going to win." Count Desmond: "Fool. What is a 'bad guy'. It's just a matter of perspective. One day, mark my words, the people of this world will need NeSferatu and we will take control. It's just a matter of time. My people will rise to greatness. We will rise out of the darkness." Count Desmond, in the spirit of being overly dramatic, pulled a rope hanging from the ceiling and a trapdoor opened underneath him. He dropped down it and escaped the group of wizards that had cornered him. Kaptin Kwanza: "Do we chase him?" Britt: "I don't think so. I've had enough adventuring for one day, I reckon." Una X: "Uh-oh. Are you feeling tired, Britt?" Britt: "Yeah. I just nearly died! Give me a break!" Una X: "Everyone, gather around and entrap Britt's mind." Britt: "What!?" Una X: "You're about to enter BrittSleep again. I think we can stall it for you. We have to trap your mind here before it can fall into Sleep. Your sleep is not like normal sleep. It's magical in nature. So, maybe we can intervene. Your friend can also help by holding you still." Kaptin Kwanza: "He's not goin' to have a fit is he?" Una X: "Hopefully not! Keep him upright." Kaptin Kwanza latches his arms around Britt. Britt: "I'm really not comfortable with this." Kaptin Kwanza: "If there's one thing I've learnt in this life, it's never to argue with a pretty woman." Una X and the wizards all stood around the two of them and closed their eyes in concentration. Britt began to feel the darkness of sleep invade the edges of his vision. Then the flash of a face. The Negotiator. His voice trickled through Britt's brain, as though it was coming from another room. The Negotiator: "They can't stop it. What they will do is break your mind, Britt. Stop them." Britt: "I can't. It's too late." The Negotiator: "Then you need to take your mind elsewhere. Send your mind upwards." Britt: "What? How do I do that?" The Negotiator: "Just think it. Feel it. Believe it. From there you'll have to find your own way back. If you can..." Britt felt his consciousness dissolve, yet he was still aware. Downwards he felt nothing but darkness. An emptiness. Above, however, he felt something. He tried not to think of "above" as a concept because he knew it didn't exist in this aethereal existence, but that's what he aimed for. He felt like he wasn't alone. Someone was coming with him. Going to... the Heavens? ----------- Britt opened his eyes. His body felt surprisingly light, with zero discomfort of waking up from BrittSleep. He looked around and found that he was in a very white room. The ceiling, the walls, the floor and the furniture. All white. Britt: "Wow... is this Olympus?" Kaptin Kwanza: "Olympus? You mean Heaven, right? No one's believed in Olympus for centuries." Britt: "Kaptin? You're with me?" Kaptin Kwanza: "Yeah. I suppose that means the spell worked. Wasn't really sure what this BrittSleep is, but whatever. Wonder if I fell asleep too?" Britt: "I don't think we're on Earth anymore, Kaptin. I think we've... transcended." Kaptin Kwanza: "You really think we're dead!?" Britt: "Not... quite..." He approached the white door and turned the white handle. The room beyond theirs was one long and equally white corridor. Britt: "Spooky." Kaptin Kwanza: "You really know how to show a guy a great adventure, you know that?" Britt: "Glad you're happy." Kaptin Kwanza: "You should choose which way to go." Britt: "Why?" Kaptin Kwanza: "It'll lead to the most trouble." Britt: "Then maybe you should choose!!" Kaptin Kwanza: "But then it's your choice to let me choose and so I'll choose the path to the most trouble anyway." Britt: "What the--? God damn it! Fine. Let's just go this way." They went down the corridor without seeing anyone else. They tried a couple of doors but they were mostly locked. Until they eventually came to a door that was wide open. Inside they found another white room with a desk at the centre and a woman sitting behind the desk. She was wearing an entirely red suit - trousers, shirt, tie, blazer and shoes. Woman: "Seems you two have stumbled into somewhere you should be. Such naughty little boys you are! I'm afraid you're going to have to fill in these forms before we can start to sort out this mess!" She tapped a finger to the top of a large stack of papers. Britt: "Uh... where are we?" Woman: "This is the 22nd Dimension and I am Nana. Sit down and I'll have someone fetch you a cup of coffee." Britt and Kaptin both sat down and Nan handed them each their own huge stack of paperwork. Britt: "I don't drink coffee." Nan: "Sorry, in this dimension you do!" Britt: "I still don't really understand where we are. What is the 22nd Dimension? I guess we're not in Africa?" Nan sighed and took out a cigarette. It was entirely white like their surroundings. After she puffed on it for a few seconds she crossed her legs and started to speaking less formally. Nan: "You are from what we call the Story Realm. That's the 6th Dimension." Kaptin Kwanza: "We are? It is?" Nan: "That's right. Above you we have the Heavenly and Hell Realm. So that's the 5th." Britt: "What about Olympus?" Nan: "Same thing. Anywhere that your God or gods are supposed to be, it's the 5th. Getting emptier and emptier that one. It doesn't work by the same physics as your dimension, so don't try to wrap your little brains around it. Just because Heaven and Hell and Olympus and the seven svargas all reside in the same Dimension doesn't mean they're all of the same place. Just trust me on this." Britt: "Oooooooooooookay." Nan: "The 4th Dimension usually called The l33t in your world. Never really understood why. It's basically where the... rules of the Story Realm are held in check. The mechanics of it, you might say. Some say it's where the consciousness of the Story resides, but I'm not one to speculate on that. I do know that keepers of the Story reside there." Britt: "Keepers of the Story Realm?" Nan: "That's right. If they feel something is happening in your Story Realm, they may intervene." Britt: "Why haven't I seen them so far?" Nan: "They don't pop up unless absolutely necessary. Something 'Story breaking'. Or they're bored. The 3rd Dimension is the Dreamstate." Britt: "Oooooh. Where dreams come from? Are there dream fairies!?" Nan: "Dream fai-- You have a very active imagination, young man." Kaptin Kwanza: "Dream fairies?" Britt: "Why not!? I just like the idea of women bringing me my dreams, okay?" Kaptin Kwanza: "Bet you do." Nan: "The 2nd Dimension is what we call the Writers' Realm." Britt: "Like the Writers of my Story?" Nan: "Correct." Kaptin Kwanza: "They write our story? So they're... gods? But they write the story of the gods?" Nan: "They're beyond your gods." Kaptin Kwanza: "Wow, we're learnin' the secrets of the universe 'ere, my friend! Should we be takin' notes, Missy? Will there be an exam?" Nan: "No need. I'm telling you this stuff to help you with orientation." Britt: "You didn't explain this dimension. The 22nd." Kaptin Kwanza: "I'm more interested in knowing what's above the Writers! If they're above gods and they're in the 2nd Dimension, what's in the 1st?" Nan: "The 1st Dimension is... very hard for you to understand." Kaptin Kwanza: "Try us." Nan: "We call it the Real World, or Real Life." Britt: "You mean... our world? The Story Realm? Our real lives?" Nan: "No. You don't have real lives." Britt: "We don't?" Nan: "You have a narrative. A story. Plot. Real Life has... real life. It's very complicated for you to understand. Frankly I don't really understand it either. It's impossible to get there. It's a one way system. Whatever real lives exist there, they can see and interact with our Realms but we cannot interact with theirs." Kaptin Kwanza: "Woooooooooow... what's the 0th Dimension?" Nan: "You don't want to know." Kaptin Kwanza: "I really do!" Britt: "You mean there really is a 0th Dimension? I thought he was just being stupid. We've come this far in your list, may as well go the rest." Nan: "Nothing." Britt & Kaptin Kwanza: "..." Nan: "It's nothing. There's nothing there. The entire system of Realms, life the universes, everything... stems from nothing. I told you you didn't want to know." Britt: "That's pretty depressing." Nan: "Look at the bright side, there's the rest of the universe to keep yourself occupied with!" Britt: "This dimension?" Nan: "Sorry. Yes. This is the 22nd Dimension. We just call it Admin."---------- In the l33t, the 4th Dimension as we now know! Venedite: "What happened? Why did it stop?" Mayaal: "Something must have happened... No more India. Just a scrap of land, goats and a single human." Chronos: "Sorry about that." The two Hands of the NeS spin around to find Chronos standing in the l33t, clad in her usual dark cloak flecked with sparkles of space-time. Venedite: "Whenever I see that cloak, I just imagine what's underneath." Chronos: "Not going to happen. But India might. I left it in Italy in the year 1512." Mayaal: "Why!?" Chronos: "It's in a Containment Unit. I realised I just did the NeS Heroes' job for them and caught every super villain and contained them. India's in there with them. Maybe you can figure out how to get India out of there without the supervillains." Mayaal: "The villains must be released." Chronos: "What? Why?" Mayaal: "We keep balance here, Chronos. Balance in the NeS. The system requires heroes and villains. Not just heroes." Chronos: "Have you seen how many villains there are?" Venedite: "She has a point. Besides, we still have those NeSferatu running about." Mayaal: "Anti-heroes. Not outright villains. This imbalance threatens the NeS." Chronos: "Not so sure it does. The future won't last much longer. Why bring them back and cause more hassle than is necessary?" Mayaal: "Even villains need a story. What is coming threatens them. Threatens us. Threatens you." Chronos: "Sort of. I exist beyond time. I can always sit on that cusp and watch the darkness of the EeP frozen in time beyond my office window." Mayaal: "That doesn't sound like an existence you'd enjoy." Chronos: "It's not. But it's enough for me to relinquish the reins on this one. I'm leaving those villains where they are for now. The NeS Heroes are the guardians of that Containment Unit now. Let them handle it." Venedite: "You do realise they'll release the villains, right?" Chronos: "Why on Earth would they do that?" Venedite: "Because they're stupid. I bet there's a huge, red button saying 'don't push'. And you know what will happen." Mayaal: "Maybe it's time to take a more direct role in this situation..." Venedite: "Was that a question or a statement?" ---------- Britt: The Legend - Continued. Nan: "7th is the timefractal." Britt: "What does that mean?" Nan: "Time. It's governed there. In fact there's a Time Enforcement Agency there. Your friend Chronos is there." Britt: "Ah. That explains that." Kaptin Kwanza: "To you maybe." Britt: "Shouldn't time be in the l33t? The mechanics Realm?" Nan: "Wrong kind of mechanics. It's not physics. It's Story mechanics. Story Conventions, moral balance, clichés, story limitations, all that kind of stuff. Time is held in the 7th all by itself. The 7th feeds the other Dimensions. So the 6th Dimension's time runs on the 7th. The 9th Dimension is the Realm of Story Arcs Past, where Memory Lane also is. That is directly fed by the 7th too. There you can revisit past events." Britt: "Pretty confusing stuff. I think I'll forget it all once I leave here." Nan: "The 10th is NeSha--" Britt: "Wait, you missed the 8th." Nan: "Ah. Well, the 8th is the Realm of Unwritten Plot. It contains nothing but the mists of plot. Everything that could be would come from there." Britt: "So the future?" Nan: "No. I suppose the 'future' would be there, alongside everything that could be. Distant plots and ideas. But also plots that could have been in the past but never were." Britt: "So if I went there, what would I see?" Nan: "Nothing. Just mists of plot. Once the plot becomes a reality and is materialised, then it will move straight into the 6th Dimension. So all you really see in the 8th is mist. You might see more if you spent a long time within those mists but... unlikely. I have heard of people going there and existing there, but rarely do I hear reports of Unwritten Plot sightings." Britt: "How do we get back to the 6th?" Nan: "Now that's the question, isn't it? First. Fill in the forms." Kaptin Kwanza: "I never learnt to write..." Nan: "Best learn fast then!" Britt: "By that you mean I should do it, right?" Nan: "Probably save us some time." :D References External References Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post